


inFinitystuck: Awakening

by KeijiHaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Fighting, Multi, Multiverses, Other, Shenanigans, Terrible cliches are back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeijiHaku/pseuds/KeijiHaku
Summary: Strange things happen in life. Even stranger things happen when your "John" doesn't look like any other "John" but the strangest can occur when your "John" isn't even a "John" at all.....Update: Added a notice about my special project.





	1. The Dragon Awakens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kronus88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronus88/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

# Chapter 1: Strange is a normal word, seriously what the hell???

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!?! HOW DID ANYBODY NOT KNOW???”

“W3LL TH3R3 S1GNS.....1 D0N'T TH1NK 4NY0NE C0ULD H4V3 R34LLY S33N 1T C0M1NG TH0UGH. TH1S R34LLY 1SN'T N0RM4L 3V3N F0R US.”

“I am inclined to agree. How about first we try to look back and see if we can find anything we missed.”

“Oh geez here we go.”

“oooooh I think I can help with that.”

 

 

 

 

-In the past-

 

It was odd for them at first, their John looking completely different to any other one. They just accepted it though because paradox space was weird like that. They should have known then but no. The oddities only continued though.

During the building process rose noticed the viewport black out momentarily and when it came back up there were dead imps way aways from John. Upon inquiry Rose found no indicationit was John.

Another thing to note was that the John in another timelines did not have the exact same interests as their John but they again chalked it up to Paradox Space Shenanigans.

During the first meeting of the Fruity Asshole Rumpus Factory John breifly popped into the chat and started typing some odd language in odd symbols. After a few lines he popped out and upon seeking John out later he said it never happened.

Another strange event was a series of black outs for the viewports zeroing in on John. Each time the viewport returned to normal John was somewhere else seemingly unaware of how he got there. It wasn't unnatural to find John in a completely different place. Sometimes there was even strange equipment. The oddest thing that occurred during the black outs wasn't what happened to John but to everyone else. Simultaneously as a blackout occurred everyone else found something odd in their sylladexes. It was a book

called _The Tales Of The Strange Traveller._ The book contained a story about ae young man travelling different “Multiverses.” The young man was known as the Strange Traveller and possessed a wide variety of abilities. The Strange Traveller would seek out those especially in need and help them in unimaginable ways. He was accompanied by a small, floating blue orb that was living called Alfy. Upon taking the book out of their sylladexes the entire captchalogue system was erased. However in its place the book could store things on it's pages. It took a while for everyone to become accustomed to it. The pages themselves contained codes for items and could generate captcha cards, the only sole purpose of them being for alchemizing.

The final event that occurred, the strangest one of all. At the final showdown of everyone against their enemies every boss seemed to go down at the same time. At first everyone believed it was themselves because their takedowns happened at the same time they went down but a rumor started to spread of seing a flash of a young man adorned in black and light blue with streams of energy coming off him. He was wielding 2 swords and only the side of his face could be seen, smirking, as if he accomplished something. The split second sighting of this young man started to garner attention and a simple idea. Did he beat all the bosses?

 

 

 

-A little less into the past-

 

Everyone met once a week at a quaint little diner to discuss things. On this particular day a

stepped into the diner to hang out with his friends. What is this young man's name?

 

 

Joh-

_No._

Joh-

_I said no._

“J0000HN G3T Y0UR BUT 0V3R H3R3 4ND 0RD3R D4MM1T!”

“Oh sorry was actually...I don't huh.”

“WH4T?”

“Oh its nothing.....and upsie daisy.” John leapt up to his seat inbetween Terezi and Kanaya. Kanaya and Rose had started dating while Terezi and Vriska became moirails for life. However for some reason the 4 of them flocked to wherever John was. Even Nepeta and Roxy were around him more often. Dave and Karkat, oddball matesprits, were always going over to his house at some point in the day to hang out and play video games. Around night John visited his ecto-sister and his dad, his dad from his session who mysteriously didn't die like the other versions, to have dinner with them. He would then procceed to chat with the girls. For about an hour though into each conversation he would dissappear for half an hour and then return to the conversations as if he had never left. The first time he was made aware of it he said he didn't have any recollection of the event taking place and not to worry about it.

Odd little things like this occurred on a daily basis and eventually everyone grew accustomed to it. However today was something different. Today was....off.

 

Dave and Karkat began the conversations with a chat about the recent robberies around town.

“IF THAT LUDACRIS BULGEMUNCHING PIECE OF HUMAN WASTE COMES MARCHING INTO HERE TO ROB THIS PLACE. HE'S GOING TO GET HORRIBLY FUCKED UP.”

“Damn Kitkat, you be crazy with that damn sickle but seriously stepping foot into the hangout of several super powerful gods is like the most moronic idea ever. Even more moronic than that time John and I blew up that microwave with a grenade because someone told us there was another Lord English in it. At the time it seemed smart but holy shit when you think about it afterwards its pretty fuckin stupid......kitkat chill the fuck out. We wreck shit on sight.”

“Her furociousness thinks that the serial robber best not come to this diner. Lest he be beheaded.”

“Nepeta no.”

“Oh stfu Equius you'd do the same thing.”

“Yes but that doesn't mean you should be doing it.”

The bickering between these two, as well as Dave and Karkat, continued on for a while

 

After ordering up his usual burger and malt John noticed a slight color change. Well more like color sharpen. As if the world went up to high definition for a split second. He, like his friends, assumed it was Paradox Space but still decided to make a comment about it anyways.

“Wow that was a little interesting...”

Kanaya turned in her seat to grab a straw catching what John was saying just in time.

“What Is Interesting, John?”

“Oh that color...change? Like everything went high definition for a second there. Wasn't it kinda cool?”

Kanaya seemed bewildered by his statement, “John, I Did Not Witness This Instantaneous Change That Seemed To Have Occured. What Do You Say Terezi?”

“HUH?” Terezi turned from the burger she was eating to gaze upon the one who was interrupting her chow down.

“The High Definition Change That John Witnessed. Did You Witness It As Well?”

“UM N0, 1'M 8L1ND......BUT 1 D1DN'T SM3LL 4NYTH1NG D1FF3R3NT.”

“Is everything ok? You three seem to be engrossed in something interesting and, well, color me curious but John seems to be focused on something specific ever since you two started talking.” Rose leaned in to Kanaya to address the odd situation taking place. After hearing from Rose of John the 2 Kanaya and Terezi refocused their attentions on John to find him staring at his face in his malt shake glass, with strong intent. Rose leaned a little more forward and focused not on John but on his face in the glass. What she was was more strange anything they had ever witnessed.

A pair of glowing blue eyes hidden slightly beneath a black hood. The strange part wasn't the different face but the fact that the eyes were staring back at Rose. They blinked and in an instant vanished. Rose was quick to move closer catching several other peoples' attentions. Rose did a double take and looked from the people to the glass and then back to the people. She blushed slightly and then leaned back into her seat. Everyone decided to pretend like nothing happened, well almost everyone. Rose every few minutes would glance over to John and his glass to see if she could see the face again. The face similar to the one in the rumors. Only a few people had actually seen the purpose and most didn't believe it but there were a few that sought to find this mysterious young man.

 

 

Time continued passing and it was almost time for the diner to close. Karkat and John were having a interesting conversation off to the side in a booth.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'BLOWN UP'??????”

“Oh well I figured that saying my alarm clock blew up meant my alarm clock blew up but clearly this isn't true based on your currrent need to question me once more about it.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP EGBERT! I'M JUST TRYING TO SAY I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT JUST BLOWS UP OUT OF NOWHERE.”

“And I'm saying I have no idea how it happened.”

“WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE TIME?”

“Sleeping, as is what I do at night and when tired.”

“ALRIGHT SMARTASS. JEGUS FUCK. FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND CAN SOMETHING BE FUCKING EXPLAINED. LIKE IS IT TOO MUCH TROUBLE TO ASK FOR NOT ANOTHER FUCKING STRANGE BULLSHIT HAPPENING. OH WHAT'S THAT? OF COURSE FUCKING NOT!”

“Well I mean that was like a month ago haven't had any weird shit happen in quite a while-”

“OH MY GOG! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT. EVERY GOG DAMN TIME SOMEONE SAYS-”

Like a stunning revelation there was a loud crash and through the diner door burst several armed men in black ski masks. One of them began yelling at everyone while the other 3 spread out in the diner drawing AK-47s on everyone else. The one yelling comes into focus.

“ALRIGHT LISTEN UP ASSHATS THIS A ROBBERY. IF YOU DON'T WANNA DIE THEN DON'T FUCKIN MOVE.”

Karkat started to make a move out of sheer annoyance to attack the man that was yelling but Dave stopped him.

“Dude just wait for the right-” Before Dave could finish the yelling man grabbed a girl that was sassing him. A girl troll with jadeblood. He grabbed Kanaya.

“What the fuck did you say!?”

“I Said You Smell Like Human Vomit. A Really Grotesque Smell Emanating From A Very Poor Mannered Ruffia-”

“One more word bitch and I break off your horns!” With that single notion Kanaya froze up. She was scared. Horns were part of a troll's life. Losing them is unthinkable. Even though Equius broke one of his he still worried now and then about it missing. Nepeta was always there to calm him. But this man wanted to break off both horns. Kanaya had somehow god tiered in their session along with everyone else but for some reason she just couldn't do anything. In fact.....

None of them could.

It was odd at first and barely noticeable but as the time in the diner passed with the robbers they noticed that something was surpressing their powers.

Everyone watched in horror as the man held onto Kanaya's horns. No one knew what to do, but for some reason that didn't stop one.

At some point John had stood up and had been standing in front of the yelling man for the last chouple minutes before he noticed. His eyes looked lost and confused. But also angry.

John wanted to punch the man in the face and the man in turned pointed his gun at John but for some strange reason John said and did nothing just stood there. He didn't even blink. After a short minute the man poked John with his gun and nothing happened. The man concluded one thing.

“HOLY SHIT! HHAAHAHAHAHA! This fucker fainted STANDING UP!” All the robbers seemed to get a kick out of that and several of the group got more angry but remained still biding their time waiting for the right moment to strike.

 

 

-Somewhere in the depths of “John's” mind-

 

John found himself in a vast white space. He turned 360 degrees and glimpsed a young man off in the distance. He turned back to the direction of the young man and walked towards him.

As he approached the young man spoke, “I think we should make the door grey.”

John glared at him and said, “What? No. Hell no. Anyways have you been paying attention.”

The young man waved his hand in front of him and a cloud like screen appeared displaying what was going on in the real world, “Yes.”

“Ok well guessing that you haven't quite figured out to put us back together?”

“Unfortunately no. I still don't know what caused the disturbance in the Rebirth Protocol. I have an idea but I have no proof and no way to tell for sure.”

“You gonna tell me?”

“No John because I am going to put us back together soon.”

“Why now?”

“Lets go back to the whole terrorist thing goin on.”

“Oh yeah......sooooo how does this work?”

“We need some sort of catalyst. And pie”

“Why the fuck.....of course, cause pie.”

 

 

 

-Back in the diner-

Karkat was reaching the boiling point. The yelling man would playfully pull on Kanaya's horns and by playfully he was somewhat trying to just rip them out.

“Geez look at this chick she squeals everytime you pull her horns!” All of the robbers laughed at the man's horrible joke as he continued to pull harder. At this point Kanaya was in tears.

Karkat could take no more.

He quickly leapt up and charged the yelling man only to be knocked out by the butt of a gun from another robber.

 

 

 

In John's mind they continued to watch the events unfold.

“This isn't looking good,” John exclaimed.

“Neither did the prototype ARS 9 but that turned out okay in the end,” the young man replied.

“Yeah except it didn't. Need I remind you I not only trashed the entirety of the ARS 9 but we also got scolded to near death.”

“Is it even possible to be scolded to death?”

“Yeah you just get yelled at so much the sound literally vibrates you out of existence.”

“.....”

“.....”

“Yeah you know thats a load of crap right?”

“Yep.”

 

 

The yelling man walked over and kicked Karkat in the gut. “Well well well, looks like someone tried to play hero. Hmm looks like some of you are getting the same idea. Well we can't have any annoyances like that now can we?”

 

“Anytime you want to slam us back together????”

“You can't rush perfection, the perfect malt or trying to fix a ancient genetic protocol from a nigh extinct race.”

“Alright alright just hurry up before this gets any worse.”

 

The yelling man walked back over to Kanaya who he had dropped and was now curling up into a ball on the ground. The man grabbed Kanaya again by the horns and lifted her up.

The yelling man began to pull really hard and you could almost here a crack as her horns began to tear.

 

 

“Defiant HURRY UP!!!!!”

A flicker of lights and Defiant speaks, “Done! John or should I say Strange Mind.”

“How about.......”

 

 

“KEIJI IN THE FUCKIN HOUSE!”

It happened in a blurr. The yelling man was gone and in his place a fist pointing off into the distance where a hole in the side of the diner, that was oddly human shaped, was located.

The fist was connected to a young man.

A young man they had heard in rumors.

A young man they would call friend.

 

 

 

A young man that was extremely pissed off.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time with Keiji? And maybe a surprise revelation :D

# Chapter 2: I Did Not Make All Those Holes

Moments ago....

A young man stands with his fist outwards in place of where a masked yelling man once stood. Coincidentally it is that specific fist that displaced the yelling man from his former spot.

 

 

 

-In the diner-

 

“.......WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK JUST HAPPENED!!?!?!?!?!?!?” Karkat was scrambling over Dave but was stopped by the very person he was trying to get pass. Dave grabbed Karkat firmly.

“Dude chill we have no idea what just happened or whats going to happen.” Dave looked up at the young man they had only heard of before or.....maybe they hadn't.

 

“So yeah you got all badass all of a sudden, like one of your shitty movie heroes.”

“Hey. Those heroes aren't shitty and if you're trying to ask what happened....”

“Duh”

“....then all I can say is there was guy here and then uh he wasn't.”

“HE WASN'T?”

“Yes katkar I believe those are the words I used.”

“THATS YOUR FUCKING EXPLANATION JOHN!?!?!?!”

“Keiji.”

“WHAT?!”

“That's my real name. Keiji. Love it bitch.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME.”

In the midst of Karkat seething with annoyance the other 3 robbers managed to recede back to reality.

“Where the hell is the boss???” one of the stupid robbers shouted.

“That guy did it!” Another shouted while pointing his gun at Keiji.

“I got em!” The last robber aimed his gun in on Keiji's head and pulled the trigger.

The room was in dead silence.

…......

 

 

“It would've been awesome if I caught the bullet right?” Before the robbers nothing had changed. Everyone remained in the same place and most importantly....

Keiji is still alive. Breathing and heart beating. He also seemed to be smirking.

Keiji lifted up his clenched hand to everyone as they all moved in closer even the robbers. Slowly he opened his hand. Ever so slowly to reveal.......nothing. Literally fucking nothing.

“Pffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHA seriously who does that boring shit oh but don't think I didn't do something awesome. Its just more awesome then what you think. How about you check the barrel of your gunner eh there Mr. Dumbass Robber.”

The robber shakily lifted his gun up and shook it a bit. There was light rattling coming from inside the gun. He slowly tilted the barrel downwards and out felt several bullets and casings.

“No, I thought maybe stopping the bullets from moving would be much more interesting.” The man holding the gun down started to shake and all within a few seconds all 3 of the gunners became terrified and lifted their guns up to shoot Keiji.

A smirk flashes on his face.

“Synaptic Feedback Loop times 3.”

It happened. They didn't even see it but it happened. They're guns had mysteriously vanished and all 3 robbers were together while everyone else was behind Keiji.

“What.....the fuck?” One of the robbers seemed to be so in to his fear that he couldn't focus on what Keiji was saying.

“Synaptic Feedback Loop. It's an Exotic System. Ah you probably don't know what that is. Well see you might think your universe is the biggest thing or hell even your multiverse but that's false. You see, just as your universe and multiverse are infinite the number of multiverses are also infinite. Some with similar Concept Laws and some completely different from your 'norm.' This space that makes its home to all of the multiverses is called the Strataverse. I am from the Omniverse though, a singular universe in the Strataverse. There's only a few of them. But that's besides the point. Exotic abilites and systems function on the idea of Exotic Particles. We don't know the origin of them but we know that the powers utilized by them and the particles themselves ignore natural law that courses throughout the Strataverse. Of course the effectiveness of the abilities are kinda determined by how many particles there are in an area determined by the ability and the wave intensity of the- you know what nevermind its too much shit all at once and uh well your asses are goin to Archon Delfort, a special prison for bitches just like you. Oh but wait I can describe my power since you look like your about to shit your pants.” Keiji looked over at the one robber who's face was literally frozen in fear. It wouldn't fucking change he was that damn scared.

“Synaptic Feedback Loop takes the signals and information received in the brain and literally increase by a rate I determine. The resulting effect is an increase in brain activity that allows me to view the world at a much higher speed. Things move slow to me basically. Also my awareness increase as well, I can 'see' things miles away.”

“I don't...” one of the 2 robbers, who weren't frozen in fear, mumbled.

“I'm sorry what?”

“I don't give A SHIT!!!!” The robber rose up quickly and pulled out a knife swiftly moving to stab Keiji in the gut.

“Wrong move. 3rd step, The Forceful Awakening!” Keiji stepped forward with one foot in front and the other in the back. He pushed the palm of his right had into the robber's collar bone pushing with the force of a car into the man. The man crashed into the ground cringing and yelling in pain. Keiji shattered all his bones except for his spine and skull.

“I broke almost all your bones. Its a disarming skill. You won't die at all and you won't suffer any trauma, your bones are broken in such a way that it....what?” Keiji looked over to Rose.

“Don't you think maybe that was a little much.”

“Um kinda got a little excited and carried away.”

“No really?”

“No clearly I'm bullshitting.”

“That was sarcasm.”

“No really?”

“You just wanted to be the one to say that, didn't you?

“.....maybe......Anyways.” Keiji held out is left arm in front of him and a odd, slim black gauntlet that looked like the top might be a screen appeared on it. He tapped the screen like part and a blue lit circle appeared on it. A giant ciricle of energy appeared above and below the robbers. With a flash of energy they were gone.

 

 

Jade was the first to speak after along silence.

“What the hell just happened?”

“Well-”

“No I don't wanna here your sarcastic fuckin response right now....brother?”

“Sounds about right, and how dare you resist my sarcasm, for shame Jade for shame.”

“I don't care right now just what the hell is going on?????”

“From what point shall I allude to when all this bullshit started?”

“how about how ya got here or oh oh how you got to this point!” Roxy proclaimed excitedly.

“Well fuck why the hell not? Alright um everyone get in a circle plant your happy asses down oh wait before that,” Keiji turned back to a young girl who had been dropped to the floor. He picker her up princess style and set her on one of the stools. “There you go Kanaya are your horns ok?”

Kanaya seemed to turn shy in an instant, “Oh Um Yes Thank You.” Keiji sat down next to Kanaya while everyone else gathered around and began his story.

“Before I truly begin, we've all been through a lot on this game but nothing in it compares to what's out there. To begin when I was born I caused a cataclysm known as the Genesis Tide. Not many knew this but there was a gland in the brain stem of all living things called the Evolution Gland or Evo Gland for short. It's what pilots evolution in species. Usually it only triggers in small bursts if enough of a species creates a need for change. Some species of hummingbirds ended up with longer beaks, stuff like that. However generally the EG remains off. For singular existences it needs a burst of energy to trigger evolution. How the evolution proceeds is based on a multitude of things but the common goal is for all the variables the EG tries to bring the being to maximum stage. Simply put, evolution continues until there is no longer a need for it permanently. Something swept through my body when I was born with a surge of energy starting up my EG and skyrocketing through evolution. At the age 15 I had become something else. For me and many others like me later on the first evolution was the EG moving the true soul, the literal soul that no one can touch or find, into the physical body. If someone were to lose their soul they would actually just become disconnected from it via losing something called the spirit filter which is like this superdimensional network intricately connecting the soul to the body. Your soul can't actually be destroyed. Well to circumvent some processes, and make me more powerful apparently, my EG compressed my soul into 9 bio material-like cells and one-by-one they entered my body.”

Keiji paused for a brief second to give people time to take it all in.

“It was painful as hell, one of them enters the brain. It's not physical matter and doesn't interact with the electrical signals but it touching physical mattter is another whole thing. Anyways, my parents were from another race called Alterians. Their entire race went to shit and so they hid on another planet and we pretended to be part of that people's race, the Omni. Well they found out about me and considered me “an abomination” well they were really just scared apparently. They came to our house, big fight, my dad had me runaway. A year later, I'm 16 and I am leading a war effort against the Omni. Found out that we were really fuckin powerful and we stomped them without killing any of them. Fast forward a year later and my people and I are on a planet in a human city. We were working on a treaty when I finally met my first major enemy. Red Wolf Pharmaceuticals. I was going to put them out of business because they had a record of dabbling in biological weapons. They did some digging themselves and found out we were 'aliens.' So they decided to drop a bomb on the city. Killed every human and we lived. About 6 months later 15 of us faked our deaths threw out our galaxy. We took to the task of hunting down Red Wolf, which it turned out they were imbedded in the damn cosmos. One of their biological weapons got out too, unfortunately that one went and still is out of control in some regions. Story for another time though.”

Keiji paused once more to catch a breath.

“We went to war with them, and eventually we found their head and I was the one to cut it off. Fast forwarding through a few events that are currently classified and you reach me when I am 18 and now part of an elite guard and mercenary force called the Archons. We do missions to help not to create more problems, not that that doesn't happen. I joined as a Archon Hunter meaning I'm suppose to specialize in single target missions but I actually inherited the original Hunter techniques so basically I became this Archon that can do a wide variety of missions. After 3 months I became the Master Archon Hunter. There's only one maste per class. As such I get like a pay increase and shit. But anyways I am 21 now and I kinda went off to track a very bad man down. I ran into him and we went at it. He ended up tricking me into a kind of dimensional rift and well this shit gets weird. I have this power I inherited from my parents called Rebirth. Basically sometimes when I enter a multiverse I get sent back in time in that multiverse as many years as I am old. My phsyical body and soul turns into this kind of partical dust and hangs out in another fucking dimension. As I age the particles replace other particles in my body going in a certain order. The body that I get from Rebirth in the beginning is tailored to that rules in concepts of that multiverse. My memories become disconnected and reconnect once I turn 21 again or whatever age I was before Rebirth. Here is the problem. My memories didn't disconnect properly and my physical body didn't dissipate into dust, it merely regressed. So basically everyonce in a while I'd get my memories back and well I tried to do anything to get them back fully or even just help you guys like say......defeating all the bosses in a split second. Or.....Making sure someone from this particular universe was able to notice me. This fucked Rebirth glitch is also why I looked different from all the other Johns.”

“WHOA WHOA WHOA YOU KILLED ALL THE BOSSES???”

“Did I say that?”

“YES!!!”

“Huh I wonder, why I would say that.....oh maybe because I killed all the bosses.”

“OK SMARTASS.”

“I See So What Of This Bad Man,” Kanaya looked worried but Keiji ruffled her hair a bit and gave her a smile that said everything would be ok.

“Imma kick him the dick next time I see him.” The seemingly ridiculous contrast between his physical behavior and words caused Kanaya to do something she almost never does, laugh hysterically.

“What's so funny? I'm serious, piece of shit tricks me into a fuckin rift means a dick kick is comin in his future.”

“I'm Sorry It's Just You Really Aren't That Different From Before.”

“Well yeah the personality part stays when Rebirth activates.”

“That's Good.” Kanaya gave Keiji a lite smile but her expression quickly changes at a surprise revelation. “Where Is The Last Robber?”

Everyone looked surprised as they had all forgotten about him. Keiji stood up from his seat and walked over to the hole in the side of the building where the man went flying through. He looked through the hole to see multiple holes through several buildings where the robber went flying through. Keiji turned back around to everyone and sighed.

“Welllll fuck.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the hunt begin!
> 
> Yeah it's late but works been hectic with the end of summer bull crap.

# Chapter 3: Mark-o, Polo- Looking For Assholes

The diner fell silent except for the light sound of breeze passing through the now gaping hole in the wall that a previously mentioned person had made. Speaking of previous.

Last time our superpowered badass managed to lose track of the man who was hellbent on breaking Kanaya's horns. Now to see where the hell that all went.

 

 

 

“I fucked up. Dammit......” Keiji's words seemed to have gone unheard by all in the diner. He turned around to notice everyone staring, awestruck, at him. “I'd say a picture lasts longer but I'm immortal so that's actually not true. Also indestructible.”

The long silence was finally pierced by the voice of an angry candy red-blooded troll with nubby horns.

“WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK!?!?!?!”

“What?”

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?”

“Godzilla and King Kong descended from the heavens in harmonious glory to fight in heated combat for eternal glory. Godzilla narrowly escaped Kong's quantum flamethrower but not before getting off a 'death to a 1000 walls via many holes in said walls.' Oh it was amazing.” At which point Keiji procceeded to walk through the holes in the wall he made via a single punch.

“WAIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOIN?!”

“Imma catch the bad guy. Punch him a couple times and then maybe sit down for a slice of glorious pumpkin pie,” the young man replied as he kept walking through the holes. As he walked he seemed to be singing. Everyone followed him as he sung quietly.

“ _If I bleed tonight, If I am sad tonight, I don't have a job to find. If I work tonight, if I'm so tired tonight I'll fall asleep when I'm home, when I'm hoooooome._ ” He passed through several more holes till be reached the end where he noticed something strange. He turned around to face everyone. Kanaya and Rose leaned in as he got closer. Rose spoke.

“Yes?”

“Where the fuck is he???? You don't just get punched through several walls and walk it off. 'Oh shit I dislocated every fucking bone but no worries I'll take a fucking walk. DONT FUCKIN WORRY EVERYONE I FOUND THE CURE FOR FUCKING EVERYTHING JUST WALK!!! Oh you have cancer? WALK IT THE FUCK OFF! Herpes? Pffft there's a sidewalk right outside you know what to do. Oh look you got stabbed, well my prescription is a helping dose of put YOUR LEFT FORWARD THEN YOUR RIGHT CAUSE FUCK YOU!!!!!!.”

“......Good now?” asked Rose.

In a somewhat perky way he replied with “yep.”

“Well before you-”

“And march! There is glorious pie waiting at the end of this!” Keiji took off once more, albeit slowly.

The building they were in was a coffee shop. There was currently no one in it, probably from the incident of a single man being blasted through the walls. Keiji walked outside of the shop to the city the game made called New New York. He looked around took in the air.

“It's been quite a while. Last time I was in a place like this was on-a far off planet far far away in a galaxy far far away.”

They couldn't take anymore. They wanted answers. So Dave and Jade reached their hands out to grab him and in an instant he was gone. He didn't go far. He seemingly “teleported” to the fountain nearby. When they made their way to him he was standing on the top of the fountain with extreme balance.

Keiji looked around, scanning the area for his “mark.” Where ever the man in the mask was he wasn't in range.

“It looks like he got away um Keiji?” At his name he turned to look at the group.

“Commodore Rose?”

“Yes?” She leaned in once more with a sort of heightened curiosity.

“Contrary to what you may think, I do in fact know who you are, where we are and how we got here. Not at any point do I 'switch' memories. The only thing that was and always will be different that my name is not John but Keiji. Also maybe I could include my assortment of awesome powers but I had those the entire time. Just couldn't use em. Like my power to blow up moons. Specifically things that aren't planets. That's right you heard me, YOU'RE FUCKED NOW PLUTO!!!”

“I see, however-”

“And before you ask yes there is so much about me you don't know. For instance this isn't the only time I have been 'reborn.' Actually I've lived a total of 258 different lives. I do not possess the memories of most of them and while I said 258 lives I am only 21 years old.”

“Well then I-”

“I will answer all questions in a bit but as it stands right now there is a bad man roaming around town with a willingness to rip off troll's horns and by some mysterious nature he managed to get away while most likely having a broken leg, or 2. By any means, getting pummeled through at least 10 walls generally means you're either dead, going to die, or really close to dead. Now I would have brought his ass back to life but as noted previously, he is currently missing.”

“Alright then I guess, questions later. Let us track down this evil bastard.”

“Ah sorry I guess I shoulda clarified, only I will be trackin him down.”

This is the point where Kanaya butts in, “While I Am Glad You Have Saved Me From My Vile Attacker I Must Ask That You Do Not Pursue This Man Alone John- I Mean Keiji.....Sorry. The Point Is, No Matter How Strong You Are That Man Is Still Dangerous Especially If He Can Take A Beating Like That And Escape.”

Keiji stared into Kanaya's eyes letting the minutes pass by before a single hand was laid upon Kanaya's head.

“Don't worry,” said Keiji as he ruffled her hair gently, “Nothing can kill me hehe, I should know one man already tried.”

“That's-”

“No but's or that's, just none of em. I think you're misunderstanding something though.”

“And That Is?”

“You seem to think that I am walking into some kind of suicide mission when in realtiy, you guys helping me would do nothing. AND before you get all annoyed, I have done this thousands of times now. I happen to very good at it. Now if you'll excuse me, its time to, oh did I say track him? Hahaha. I mean HUNT.” With a cloud of smoke Keiji vanished.

 

 

 

-Far into the city-

A man creeps into an alley. His bones are broken and he's bleeding. Some kid just punched him through several walls and little does he know that kid is now hunting him.

 

 

 

 

 

Tick Tock Goes The Hunter's Clock

The sky dimmed and a sort of fog filled the city. The group looked around to find Keiji only to not be able to see 4 feet and beyond in front of them. A mark was also appearing every so often on buildings. It was odd but they knew what the mark meant. John, or Keiji as he is known, mentioned once that it was the mark of the hunter. He didn't know where it came from, well obviously he is the one who made it, and how it got on the lilypad at the end.

They watched as the sky darkened and a slight haunting feel was whisked into the atmosphere.

 

 

-The Masked Man-

The masked bastard was hiding behind a trash can in the alley.

_I can get out of here. Those little fuckin shits, and that fuckin kid. What the hell is he??? None of our power disruption belts worked on him.And he just..... WHAT THE FUCK IS HE!?_

“I am an Archon Hunter.”

The masked man looked up to see a young man standing over him wearing black pants, a dark grey shirt with some sort of armor on it and an ornate trench coat with a hood. On the side of the cloak was a mark, the Mark of the Hunter. The coat itself was dressed in bits of armor and ornate patterns. And his eyes.......Blue and glowing. His hair was black with a lock in front of each ear. And most importantly his mouth, curled into a smile with 2 fangs sticking out that seemed to glow with a haunting aura.

The man's face twisted in fear as the young man stood over him. The man stood up quick and ran away from his sitting postion. He ran out into the street. He passed by another mark and turned the corner to find the young man standing there just as in the alley. The man took off running again away from Keiji and the Mark.

The masked man passed another mark on a stopflight. As soon as he did he looked behind him while running only to run into something in the front. The man fell back onto the ground and from the fall he closed his eyes just for a second. When he opened them up he looked up to see Keiji standing over him with his mischievous smile. The man ran pass Keiji. He looked back to see Keiji had dissappeared.

The man continued to run through the city. Every time he passed a Mark Keiji was there in some way. The man took note that Keiji only appeared wherever there was a Mark. He started to look around for an area with no Mark.

The man found his way to the diner where it all started. He noted there was no mark. The masked man made his way in to the diner and noticed that his buddies were gone, however their guns remained. He grabbed one of the guns and hid behind the counter.

A small patter of footsteps caught the man's attention and he peered over to see the group of kid's he attacked before inside the diner.

“I coulda sworn I saw him run in here.”

“Look mom-”

“Ohmygod stop calling me that!”

“Loook sis.”

“That's better.”

“Why are we even going after him? It was pretty fuckin clear we couldn't use our powers.”

“Yeah I agree with thith douthe.”

“Thatth cool, or not. Most likely not thought.”

A loud clang from the masked man accidentally knocking over one of the glasses on the bar counter. He quickly stood up and pointed his gun at all of them.

“HAHA he's not here....HES NOT HERE! Those markings all over town you know, they tell you where he is. He's EVERYWHERE....BUT NOT heeeerreee.HAHAHAHAHAHAA I'll kill all of you and then leave tow-” Just before the masked man could finish the room dimmed.

“No”

The room dimmed a bit more.

“NO NO NO NONO.”

The man looked aroud the room darting his head, his attention no longer focused on the teenagers in front of him. They watched as the man's face twisted in terror.

“THERE'S NO MARK!!!”

_hehehehe_

“NOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN”T BE HERE THERE'S NO MARRK!!”

The man turned every which way and eventually turned back to the group.  
“You you all brought him-” The masked man felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around slowly to see......nothing.

 _He's gonna be behind me_ was the masked man's thought and slowly he turned back to see.....nothing yet again. Seriously what the fuck.

“You're somewhat right about those marks. Mostly they just act kind of like a sensor for whenever a target is in their area.” The voice was from Keiji but it was all around and he was nowhere to be seen, “But you are completely wrong on one thing.”

The masked man almost too terrified to answer asked, “w-w-what?”

“There is one mark in here, the one.....on your forehead.” The masked man gasped and slowly turned to a window in the diner. He focused on his forehead and sure enough on his forehead was a lit blue circle with a curved V and a slash down the center, the Mark of the Hunter.

“Before I do anything I just want to know one thing.” The masked man meerly shook his head in compliance, “That belt you have, it's not any technology that exists here. Where did you get it?”

“M-M-Mengele.” Right before him stood Keiji as if he had been there the whole time and with a swift punch the man couldn't stop Keiji socked him in the gut.

Keiji pressed one of the many buttons on his arm band and with the same light show as before the man dissappeared like his cohorts.

“Interesting, so the bad doctor has been through here....”

 

 

“Dammit, I'm not gonna get paid for this ugh.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Remodeled chapter 1 let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Solely to garner more attention and because I will be back for this now that i got this special project of mine on a roll.   
I mentioned at one point I was going to start writing it but now its turned into this full blown thing for patreon. Its gonna be a slow start but hey gotta start somewhere

https://www.patreon.com/user?u=5681594  
Watch as Keiji rises from a 14 year old with a semi average alien life to a great and powerful conqueror of all!


End file.
